


Non-Traditional (But Perfect All the Same)

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Future Fic, Spoilers for the entire last season, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They've never done things the traditional way but Daniel thinks that might be the best part about their story.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Non-Traditional (But Perfect All the Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, S.H.I.E.L.D. ended months ago and I am still on a Dousy kick. I don't know that I'll ever be off this particular train. I'm still floored that the show managed to give us this beautiful pairing in the last season and make it work so well. 
> 
> So, I present a humble offering for Dousy Week 2020 with the Prompt: New Horizons

In 1955 Daniel Sousa had thought he had had his life figured out.

He thought he would prove that HYDRA had infiltrated the organization he held such pride in, bring his evidence to Peggy and then help her take them down. He had become content with the fact that he had turned into someone that was married to his job despite Mrs. Jarvis’ attempts to help him find someone new after he and Peggy had ended things. He’d been mostly content, he liked his work, he liked LA, and he had friends he could count on.

He hadn’t known just what he was missing until a team of agents from the future had come and saved him from being killed by the very organization he’d been trying to out. He had barely had time to process what being pulled out of time meant for him before he’d realized they were dealing with something even worse and he had gotten pulled into the craziest most exhilarating fight of his life that had involved some of the most unconventional things he’d ever come across in his entire career.

Time Travel.

Chronicoms.

Superpowers.

 _Space_ _Travel_.

All things he’d adjusted to as the fight had progressed because it was adapt or die. What he really had not expected was that he’d find love and his partner in every sense of the word with one of those time travelers in the middle of it all. He certainly had not expected that after they’d won that final battle that he’d get the chance at building the kind of life with her that he’d only ever thought about in passing in a time that became more his own with each passing day.

After everything they’d been through, Daniel had thought that the most exciting part of this new life of his would be getting to be with Daisy and share in their years-long mission in space. What he had not expected was that three years into said mission would involve sitting in a Xandarian hospital room staring down at his _perfect_ newborn daughter fast asleep in his arms while her mother dozed in the bed beside them.

“You look just like your mommy,” he murmured as he watched her sleep. “You have her eyes and I bet you have her smile.”

“I think she’ll have yours,” Daisy whispered and he looked up to find her sleepily blinking at the both of them with a smile on her face.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Not so sure about that after thirteen hours of labor.”

“You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy,” he told her as she sat up with a wince. “And you always will be. Especially after thirteen hours of labor. You amaze me.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself in there,” she said. “You did almost let me break your hand.”

“Worth every second,” he said with a nod down towards their baby. “She’s perfect.”

“Gimme,” she held her arms out and waited for Daniel to stand before he carefully transferred their daughter into her arms and propped himself on the edge of the bed next to them. “We really do make some cute babies don’t we?”

“We really do,” he commented with a kiss to the top of her head. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore, tired,” she said as she leaned down to brush her lips against the baby’s forehead a she blinked up at them. “You were worth it. You’re the best surprise mommy and daddy could’ve asked for. And now your Uncle Mack owes me fifty dollars.”

“He does?”

“He said I was going to give birth on the Zephyr,” Daisy told him. “But thanks to Aunt Carol we made it to Xandar with three whole days to spare.”

“Speaking of that, Nova Prime sent a message congratulating us,” Daniel told her. “Said they would make sure the quarters they set us up in would be well stocked for the next few weeks while you heal and this little one adjusts to being in the galaxy.”

“That was kind. We’ll have to have them over so they can meet our girl properly.”

Daniel nodded. Xandar had become one of their favorite planets to visit on their travels. The climate was ideal and the people were kind and with Carol’s help they’d fostered a fantastic relationship with them over the years. When they’d found out Daisy was pregnant and that there would be no way to get back to Earth in time, Carol and Nova Prime had reached out to suggest Xandar as a place to set up shop for the three months or so they’d need for Daisy to heal enough to get them back to Earth and the rest of their family. It wasn’t home but it was close enough and Daniel was grateful to everyone that had had made sure they had somewhere safe to go to while they welcomed this new phase in their lives.

“I love you,” he said and Daisy looked up from the baby to him and smiled when he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

“I love you too,” she promised as they broke away and she leaned against him and traced a finger against their daughter’s cheek. “And mommy and daddy absolutely love you little one.”

“We do, like your mommy said you’re the best surprise we’ve ever gotten,” Daniel promised. “Any more thoughts on her name?”

“What do you think of Jordan?” 

“My middle name?”

“I know traditionally boys are named after their dads but since when have we ever been traditional? We met through time travel, we got married in space, got pregnant with her on our spaceship, and had her on an alien planet that we’re calling home for the next few months."

He nodded his head in agreement. She had a point. Their relationship was anything but conventional and Daniel wouldn’t have it any other way and as he looked down at their daughter, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Jordan May Sousa-Johnson has a nice ring to it.”

“Jordan May?” Daisy glanced at him and he nodded. May was family and Daniel knew she loved Daisy like a daughter and Daisy felt the same. It was only right that Jordan have a part of her grandmother with her. Daisy leaned up and pressed her lips to his before she pulled away to nuzzle their daughter. “Do you hear that Jordan? You have a name. Score one for mommy and daddy. The three of us are going to have so much fun together.”

Daniel grinned and leaned down to brush his lips against the top of Jordan’s head when Daisy gave him room and then kissed his wife again for good measure.

His life had taken the most unexpected turn but he couldn’t be happier with the way it was going.

Daisy was right, this next part of the journey was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
